


Reunion

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Based on a discussion on tumblr about how Aaron would probably be that lunatic to steal the wedding rings from Robert





	Reunion

“Hello?” No answer. Good. 

Aaron quickly closed the door behind him. The cottage was empty. He had seen Robert and Vic leaving a few minutes before as he was hiding on the other side of the road, but he wanted to make sure he certainly was alone. He quickly made his way across the hall to the stairs and went up, trying to avoid the creaking stairs, even though he knew he was alone. When he reached Robert´s room he stopped in his tracks in front of the door.

What was he doing? This was a crazy idea. But he was here now so he couldn´t go back now, right? So he reached for the doorhandle and slowly opened the door.  
The room looked so small. Only a bed, a little nightstand and a small wardrobe. Baby clothes were neatly folded in a stack on top of the drawer right next to a few stuffed animals and toys. Aaron made his way over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. 

He had expected to see the little black box there, knew Robert way too well to be surprised, but looking at it he still felt his heart beating faster, his mouth dropping slightly open. He hesitated, but finally reached for the tiny box. He let out a shuddered breath before flicking it open, seeing both of their rings next to each other. 

The wave of feelings that overcame him overwhelmed him and he had to take a moment, sitting down on the bed. How could he ever thought he could move on from Robert? He had to make this right. Or try at least. 

Jumping up, he raced out of the room and down the stairs, already having decided what to do.

 

Of course Alex had turned up. Of course he had to be there, standing between them once again. But then again, that was actually his own fault really. And he still had to finish with him anyway.  
It was hard, seeing the pain on Alex´ face but he was sure about this. In fact, he had never been so sure about something.

And that´s why he didn´t hesitate to follow Robert out of the club and ran after him through the rain.

“Robert. Wait!”, he screamed, his voice muffled through the rain. Robert stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly, his eyes searching for him in the darkness of the evening. The streetlights were dim and only gave little light. But Aaron saw the slightly confused expression on his face. “Aaron?”, he asked with a raised voice to be heard over the loud noise of the rain. Aaron walked the few steps towards him until stood directly in front of the other man.

“Why are you here? What are you doing?”, Robert asked. 

“I broke up with Alex. Like I said, he´s nice and all...but he isn´t you.”, Aaron said, looking up at the older man, a little out of breath. 

Robert´s hair was flat against his forehead and his clothes were soked through, just like his own. The shock was clear on his face. It took him a long moment to be able to say anything.  
“What- what are you saying?”, he sturttered. 

“I want you. I only want you. I love you.”, Aaron had prepared a speech on his way to the club but now he stood in front of Robert he was too nervous to remember any of it. So he just lunged forward and clashed their lips together. Robert let out a small sound of surprise but he immediately caught himself kissed Aaron back. 

They were both lost in each other for a moment, revelling in the feeling of finally being this close after such a long time, until Aaron tasted the saltiness of tears mixing into the kiss and pulled back. He looked at the other man questionly. 

“I missed you so much. But I need you to be sure. I can´t have you pushing me away again as soon as you realise you made a mistake.”, he said as another tear rolled down his cheek. Aaron cupped his cheek and wiped it away. 

“Im sure.”, he smiled cheekily. “Actually...”, he reached inside the pocket of his jacket, feeling the little box. Aaron smiled when his fingers stroked over the smooth material of the box. He didn´t even hesitate to get on one knee when he held it in front of Robert, even if there were huge puddles on the pavement. It didn´t matter now and he was completely soked anyway. 

His heart raced when he looked up at Robert. What if he didn´t wan´t this after all? He didn´t know if he had ever been this nervous. 

“Will you marry me? Again? Officially?”, Aaron asked.

Robert opened his mouth to answer but closed it again immediately, not knowing what to say, too shocked by what was happening. He swallowed, let out a shuddered breath. He still had tears in his eyes when he nodded.

“There´s nothing I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Always love to get feedback :)
> 
> I´m @messedup21 on tumblr if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
